School Girls
by HinaKiba625
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are half-sisters in this story. Its about them goin to school with their everyday lives but its sakulee and hinakiba. all the akatsuki members are basically slaves :D First chapter is the day before school. It'll get better, promi


'...' thinking

(A/N sakura is hinatas adopted sister so they both live in the hyuuga household) "I can't believe tomorrows the first day of school!" She said half excited, half annoyed. "C'mon Hinata! We need to get to the mall!" Sakura nearly screaming out of impatience. "I'm coming! Jeeze, your are so freakin impatient!!" "Hurry!*turns around quickly to see hinata 6 inches away from her* Oh, dont sneak up on me like that!" "Sorry. C'mon we don't wanna be late!"

"C'mon we don't wanna be late, neh neh neh!" mocked sakura "Where would you like to go?" The chauffer asked. "To the mall Jives!" "Its... Itachi." Both girls started laughing at this while Jives... *ahem* Itachi drove them to the mall to meet their dates. "Here we are." "thanks, its *hinata glances at her watch* 3:17 so i guess pick us up at 7:00. Bye!" "Hi guys!" Said Sakura and Hinata while approaching Kiba and Lee. "Hello Sakura." "H-Hi Hinata" "It seems like you caught Hinatas stutter Kiba!" "Sakura! Why do I feel like your nervous, Kiba?" "I'm not nervous!

*Sakura smacks him* Well, maybe a little." "Hey, me and Lee are gonna go get a table so u can *cough*bealone*cough* talk." Hinata shot Sakura a look that said 'shut-up!' while at the same time being calm with it. "Kiba... When did you decide you wanted to ask me out? I mean, it just came out of nowhere the other day." "Hmm. Well I've, um, I think, *sigh* I've liked you ever since the first day of school last year and I wanted to ask you out but," he paused "But...?" he quietly answered "I thought you liked naruto." "What?! Why did you think that?"

"I dunno, I just... Did." hinata giggled "Why are you laughing?!" "I've always liked you! I thought you knew! I always told Naruto to tell you but he never did." kiba being speechless made me want to go to Sakura and Lee so... moving on. "Sakura, I'm so happy you said yes to a date I thought you'd say no!" "Why would you ever think that?" "Because you're the most beautiful girl at konoha high and..." He was cut off by a kiss. "Was that a... a kiss?" "No Lee, It was me putting a fork in your stomache." said Sakura sarcastically, leaning in to kiss him again. "Hi ..a..." "Are we interrupting anything?" Asked Kiba while Hinata was shocked into a state where she couldn't speak. Lee was now so red that he looked like a tomato, while Sakura just smiled. "No, not really." Sakura started laughing. "Did we really take that long?" Hinata asked. "No, you were only gone about 15 minutes." Lee explained "Lee you spoke! haha! Here, you sit first" Said kiba wandering if hinata would kiss him like Sakura kissed Lee. "Welcome to Munchy Mansion![A/N- dont ask] Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah,*reading name tag* Konan. We'll Have spagetti and meatballs." said Kiba. "And we'll Have cheese pizza." "It'll be out in a few minutes, what would you like to drink?" "2 Dr. Peppers, and 2 cokes." "Ok, it'll be right out." "Hey, Sakura you have to go to the bathroom don't you?" "No, not really. Why are you ask...ing, Oh! We'll be right back." in the bathroom "Whats wrong Hinata?" "Kiba." "Yeah. What about him?" "Well, you and Lee already kissed and i want Kiba to kiss me but I want to kiss him first because it'll make me feel awkward and I don't know what to do and I'm afraid he'll reject me if I kiss him first but i know he likes me and, and, HELP!"

"Just bring up something you'll both talk about and it'll turn into you eventually kissing!" "Oh, yeah... thats real helpful! I'll do it!" "Hey our food is out! Lets go Hinata!" "Wow! This spagetti is the best I've ever had!"Lee exclaimed. Sakura agreed. "No doubt!" "Yeah... the pizzas good too." said Hinata shyly for some reason "Oh, we didn't tell you yet, did we?" asked kiba with his mouth full. "What?" The girls asked in unison. "We can take you home if you want us to!" "Yeah! Hold on I gotta make a call. *Hinata dials Itachi* Hello? Yeah, you don't have to pick us up. Go ahead and take the rest of the night off. Uh-huh. Bye. *click* We're free!" "To the car!" Lee said grabbing ahold of kibas arm and pulling him to get up "I'm not done eating." "We can take it with us! And I thought Choji was a pig!"

"Lee-kun, thats rude!! he looked down embarassed "Hey it's only 4:38, why don't we go to my cousins party?" "Lee, I thought we agreed we weren't gonna go?" Kiba asked. "I'm okay with it!" "Yeah, me too. I mean its not like its a strip party, Kiba! Is it?" "No!" "Then let's go!" "Hey Lee! You guys are just in time for... 7 minutes in heaven." Lee, Hinata, and Sakura started blushing while Kiba just smiled to himself. "Hey Lee you and your, uh, girlfriend? Yeah, girlfriend, go first!" "Wha..." "C'mon Lee, Nothings holding us back!" Sakura coyly said with a smile on her face. as they were walking into the closet you could here people cheering and shouting things like "Way to go Lee!" and (A/N i had to...) "Ow ow!" which caused Lee to blush and Sakura quietly laughed.

'Tch. I can't believe this! Lee can go in there and most likely be making out with a girl while I'm stuck out here?! Unbelieveable!' "Kiba-kun... What's wrong?" 'Did she just... No, she couldn't have... Or, did she call me Kiba-kun?' "Kiba!" "I'm sorry... Yeah, I'm okay..." "No. I know somethings wrong... Why won't you tell me?" "Well, I..." Just as he began to tell her Lee and Sakura walked out looking relaxed and Lee with lipstick everywhere on him. Not to mention a few bruises cough,hickeys,cough here and there. "Yo, Kiba, you, her, closet, now!" Lees' cousin yelled. "but..."

"Kiba... Just tell me what you wanted to say in there and then you wont be so nervous?" "Maybe..." they walked into the closet and sat down "Whats wrong?" "I... I wanted to..." Hinata kissed him and he was shocked. "I... I thought you wanted to go slow?" Kiba asked. "I never said that!" "But I thought that you were a shy girl and you never wanted things to happen this..." "Kiba... Shut-up and kiss me already!" This time when they kissed they seemed inseperable as both of them knew it was going to happen and finally with a minute left the came apart for air. "Lee, when we were in there it seemed like it was only for a second... But now that there in there... Its been forever!" Explained Sakura being the irritable person she is. "I noticed that and its not fair" "Lee-kun... We don't have to be in the closet to do things... Sure it's a little more private but still..." just then Kiba and Hinata walked out hand-in-hand. Hinata was blushing. "I think we should take them home, Lee." "Good idea"

When they arrived at the Hyuuga household Kiba carried Hinata in and placed her on her bed. She had fallen asleep in the car on the way. He kissed her and walked out of the room, sat in the car, and waited for Lee. Lee and Sakura kissed each other good-bye and then Kiba and Lee left. 'Tomorrow... The first day of school.' Sakura thought to herself as she walked in the house, layed down and went to sleep.

'school'

_Sorry its sketchy. This was my first story so... whatever. R+R please._


End file.
